


Promesa

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex es distinto, así es como le quiero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #50: _Personaje[Principal](http://writers-canvas.livejournal.com/76404.html)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Alex es distinto, así es como le quiero. Con el móvil atado con una cuerda al cuello, con su cicatriz en el brazo y su pánico a las montañas rusas, con los extravagantes lazos de los cordones de sus deportivas y el tamborileo constante de sus dedos cada que descubre un silencio. Y que decir de su adicción a los dulces y su repulsión a los guisantes. Su cocina es un reflejo suyo, tan familiar, con las sillas variopintas y reconfortantes. Siendo niños me prometió que nunca me aburriría a su lado. Cada día ha cumplido, aunque asegura no recordarlo.

~▣~


End file.
